


The Third Element

by TheWitchofThirst



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Battler is having a Bi-Panic, Battler is the Ultimate Bottom, Beatrice Watches, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Foreplay, I headcannon that Virgilius is Erika's older Brother, M/M, Married Couple, Spoilers, Spoilers for Last Note (Saku), Virgilius is a bastard and I love him, Voyeurism, everyone is kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchofThirst/pseuds/TheWitchofThirst
Summary: Battler can't stop thinking about the pretty, graceful and cruel human detective, Virgilius. Beato has some plans to help her husband scratch his itch while still having fun herself.Dedicated to my dear friend, Uminetta
Relationships: Beatrice the Golden Witch/Ushiromiya Battler, Virgilius/Ushiromiya Battler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Third Element

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I got hyped into writing this, but now I just can't live without Virgilius being a bastard.
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfic ever, and my English is a bit rusty, hopefully there was nothing too sacrilegious after I revised it haha.
> 
> Oh, in my headcannon, he uses "Excelent" just like Erika uses "Good"
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it~

**The Third Element**

Battler wanted to protest that he didn’t know how he ended up in that situation that one could describe as at least, miserable. There he was, lying naked on a bed, edged to his maximum, with both arms and legs tied up in sophisticated arrangements that made sure while it didn’t properly hurt him, that he couldn’t free himself from it and that he couldn’t get what he wanted.

However, the redhead consciously knew that to claim such a thing wouldn't be the truth. Battler was well aware he enjoyed being on the receiving end and that he had, more than once, been in a situation _similar_ to the actual one. Similar yes, his wife, the powerful Golden Witch, Beatrice, loved to see his face contorting in that beautiful mixture of anguish and pleasure, moaning dirtily and begging for her to let him achieve his climax. But there was a difference tonight. And a very significant one: the addition of a third element, Virgilius. 

Virgilius, the elegant and undoubtedly intelligent “gentleman” Beato invited to be his rival during one of their countless games. Battler and the blue-haired man fought with intense rivalry from the moment they first laid eyes on each other. And, such heated discussions of mystery resolutions usually culminated with Virgilius having the upper hand. 

The Territory Lord had met the human’s detective cruelty more than once in the game board and yet... he couldn’t bring himself to take his mind off from that slender, refined, androgynous blue-haired man. Battler just never thought this would lead to anything but moments of his private pleasure. But he had, again, underestimated his wife’s perception, and more importantly, her creativity.

— I noticed the way you look at him. - Beatrice said, her words cutting the air like a sharp sword, as she stared at Battler lying at their bed through the mirror, freeing her hair from the intricate hairstyle she wore every day.

It took a moment for the Endless Sorcerer to grasp the meaning behind her words since she said that suddenly, but once he did, his face was just as red as his hair, betraying any facade he could ever imagine of using to mislead his wife.

— Battler, you are, indeed, an idiot man if you ever believed that me, the almighty Golden Witch, would fail to notice such a primary attempt of you hiding your desire for Virgilius. - She said as she walked towards the bed, wearing an elegant yet sensuous dark nightgown, and that wicked smile of hers that always sent shivers to Battler’s spine, no matter how long they had been married to each other. 

— Oi, Beato... hmm... it’s not really that it’s jus- 

— Quiet. - Beato said assertively, pressing her index finger to his lips, shutting them, that dangerous face of hers centimeters away from his. She gives him a brief peck on his lips, one of her hands resting on his chest, caressing it, the innocent gesture contrasting with her cruel complexion.

Battler was at a loss here, cornered like a scared cat in an alley because of his inability to conceal his emotions. There was little that he could do at this point, beyond avoiding his wife’s gaze while his flushed face nodded, admitting defeat. Battler waited for her to explode at him with all her anger or any kind of negative feelings, keeping his eyes shut. Though, that reaction never came. And once the Endless Sorcerer brought up enough courage to meet the Golden Witch’s gaze again, she was there, sitting on their bed displaying a playful expression on her delicate features.

— Are you not... mad at me? - the redhead said, as confusion spread through his face.

“Cute” Beatrice thinks, way too cute to resist, as she lays down, cupping her husband’s face with her soft hands, kissing his mouth tenderly. 

— Battler, you stupid fool. - Her beautiful blue eyes filled with affection as she scanned the Territory Lord’s troubled gaze. — I am one thousand years too old to think you didn’t want me anymore because you are drooling over a fine man like Virgilius. - She finishes her sentence with another quick peck on his nose, leaving Battler once again, speechless. Beato laughed, though this time it was a gentle one, nuzzling her head on her husband’s shoulder.

— I was already thinking of inviting him over, he reciprocates your interests and I admit I am also curious to watch this spectacle. -The witch said it casually, clinging to the redhead’s neck… And that was when Battler snapped out of his reverie, looking at Beato, his eyes widening in shock.

— You... you big, perverted witch!

— Oh, come on Battler, it’s not the end of the world, I... just want to appreciate the view, that’s all. - Beatrice said shamelessly, one vulgar cackle escaping her lips. — And don’t you dare play the saint on me, I _know_ you are depraved enough to enjoy this kind of stuff!

The blush on the redhead’s face darkens in a mixture of anger and incapacity to claim that his wife’s statements were false. So, in a vain attempt to repair his wounded pride (or that was what Battler liked to think), he shouts back to her.

— Fine! Invite him over. We will see what happens.

Beato’s face was a mixture of an almost childish excitement and lustful vulgarity that only she could provide, her shrill cackle filling their room, leaving Battler almost regretting his decision... _almost._

* * *

Battler followed Beato’s instructions of waiting for her until she made the last arrangements with Virgilius, and while that ensured that he wouldn’t ruin anything by starting a pointless argument with the blue-haired man, the Territory Lord couldn’t deny that he was getting a bit (just a bit, of course) nervous. It was possible that this was also part of his wife’s plans, but for now, his brain could just wonder an infinity of scenarios of what could happen to him in the next hours.

It was unavoidable. Battler had been fantasizing about the androgynous detective for a while, however, knowing that the events could be so nearby made both his mind and heart race, his stomach curl in knots. The expectation enveloping him around that sweet mindset. The redhead was so immersed in his thoughts that Beatrice had to raise her voice considerably for him to hear that he could now come in.

As the Territory Lord took a last breath before entering the room that Beato had carefully prepared for this "episode", he first notices the familiar smell of black tea and opium, followed by the decoration that resembled his bedroom if it wasn't for a small table where the teacups rested and an elegant, comfortable two-seater sofa, just behind it, where Beatrice and Virgilius chatted casually. But before he could say anything, Virgilius broke the momentaneous silence:

— Good evening, Battler-san. - said the shorter man, with a clear and polite tone.- — I was just going through the last details of our agreement, which I trust Lady Beatrice has already informed you, and since I do not think any additional conditions are necessary, I would just like to ensure that you too, have no propositions to add or alter, before we began.- He finishes his speech, cordially waving his leather-gloved hand towards the Territory Lord.

Battler swallowed dry, he could hear his pounding loud and fast on his ears, along with the sensation of his skull being almost crushed by the pressure that had suddenly formed in that room as he eyed first Beatrice, relaxed smoking her pipe, and then Virgilius. 

The redhead studied the other man's face briefly but attentively, admiring how dignified he looked even with his petite frame, but it was when Battler noticed Virgilius icy, piercing gaze that he spotted that something was different tonight. He knew beforehand that Virgilius was an intense person, despite his actual demeanour, though the redhead was sure he never noticed that slight note of impatience on it… or better said, of hunger.

Beatrice cleared her throat, to prevent the silence from becoming awkward and her husband understood what she meant by it. Battler blinked, watching the two evil wolves staring at him, then, finally nodded.

— No… I do not, it's fine for me. - He said, feeling his body shake a bit at Beato's hand wavering, diminishing the illumination of the room to something more intimate, and at Virgilius graciously rising to his feet.

— <Excelent>. Battler-san, now, stand still. 

It was as if time had frozen for The Territory Lord, as he obeyed the young detective's order without staggering. An unusual move, but how could he put up any resistance to the powerful, scrutinous eyes that disrobed and devoured every part of him? Battler felt the heat run through his body, rising to his face, and he knew by Beatrice's poisonous smile that he was blushing. Virgilius was only walking around Battler and had barely touched him, but there he was, the Endless Sorcerer, reduced to a pathetic furniture, and while he knew well that he could shatter that "illusion" with a single word, he couldn't bring himself to even consider it.

— I don't think this will be necessary. - said Virgilius, unceremoniously discharging Battler's cape and jacket, a low chuckle escaping the blue-haired man's lips as he noticed the sorcerer’s mouth opening in response, a breathless noise coming out from it.

— Oh, it seems like I have startled you…- A light touch on the redhead's lower back earned Virgilius a whimper. So, he didn't let go of the sorcerer's waist as he continued his walk around him. The detective halted when he locked his gaze with Battler's, letting a pair of gloved hands dance around the taller man's athletic chest, traveling up and down, caressing it, teasing it. The redhead moaned and trembled ever so slightly each time the hands touched a hard nipple over the fabric. Battler was feeling himself drowning into the dark blue ocean that was the detective's eyes when suddenly—… My most sincere apologies. - the shorter man had grabbed Battler's tie, pulling him until his faces were almost touching, and with a swift gesture brought his hands up to the other man's collar, gripping the red fabric tight, before ripping it, leaving the sorcerer's chest exposed to the cold air.

— Nn-aaahh…- a surprised whimper was all the Golden Sorcerer managed in response, his arms clumsily raising up in a half-hearted attempt to push the blue-haired man away, though the way Virgilius kept their faces close by holding his jaw angle with surprising gentleness, confused the Territory Lord too much, making the already poor attempt, even feebler. The redhead’s arms now rested on the detective’s small shoulders, and Battler gathered his will to gaze into Virgilius eyes again. 

— What’s the matter, Battler-san?- Said the androgynous man, with a melodious voice offering a smug smile, before breaking their eye contact to let his lips and tongue wander through the Endless Sorcerer's exposed neck, sucking it, bitting it, while one hand caressed his bare chest.

— Am I displeasing you? - Whispered Virgilius, lowly, directly to the taller man’s ear, while using his other hand to massage his nape.

— A-Ah… n-no…- The redhead found it difficult to reply to those questions. There were just too many things for his brain to process. The exquisite sensation of leather touching his skin, the soft, not-so-innocent kisses on his neck, Virgilius warm breath ghosting over him, the smell of opium, the apparently so distant mocking laugh of his wife. The detective disarmed any further resistance the Golden Sorcerer could have offered, as if he were solving a riddle, meticulous, careful enough not to leave any blank spots unchecked, leaving Battler completely at his mercy.

— <Excellent>. I was worried I might have done something that infuriated you. - Virgilius' sarcastic voice pierced Battler like a sharp needle. If such a remark had been done during one of those agitated game boards, the Endless Sorcerer would have done his best to retort it immediately, but for now, Battler was having trouble sustaining himself on his feet, and he believed he would have fallen to his knees if the detective had not slipped one slender arm around his waist, keeping them close, removing the ripped shirt, as he continued his intoxicating provocation.

—… Oh, perhaps it’s best if we sit on the bed, that would leave you more comfortable, yes?

Virgilius and Beatrice shared a cruel smile as she brought the bed closer to her husband’s ankles, with a snap of her fingers. Then, the blue-haired man carefully guided Battler to sit on it, proceeding to sit on the redhead's lap. Their gazes met again, both mouths half-open, but the detective wouldn’t make a move, a sly look in his eyes, waiting for the sorcerer’s response. 

Battler frowned, that deep part of his mind apparently had just reminded him of how needy he looked at his position, leaning forward to kiss the detective’s lips, as the androgynous man gracefully evaded his advances, Beato and him sharing a laugh that echoed the room, as the sorcerer moaned frustrated, giving up after a few tries, an adorable pout coloring his face.

— My, my Battler-san, what is it you want so eagerly from me?- said the detective, pretending not to notice the other man’s hiss, as he shifted around his lap, teasingly touching that bulge on the sorcerer’s pants. — I know that unlike some people, I am a talented detective, but it’s not fair to me, if I don’t have a lead to follow. Is he always so quiet, Lady Beatrice?

— Baaaattler, what’s with you today? It’s not polite to leave our guest waiting like that. Besides, you are always so noisy! Has the cat gotten your tongue? — Ridiculed Beatrice, as she smoked more of her pipe, her head now resting on one armrest, observing the scene in front of her attentively. 

The Golden Sorcerer gritted his teeth, his cheeks burning with shame. It was maddening, the verbal abuse, the mockery just got more and more degrading as he silently confessed through shivers and trembles how desperate he was to get a single touch. Battler loved and hated how lost he already was in that seductive maze that was submission, not even caring if he had been reduced to a plaything of two sadistic predators, his mind twisting, savouring the sweet lust of being humiliated like that.

— Battler-san? Should I stop? - whispered the blue-haired man, before going back to nibbling the sorcerer’s ear.

— F-fuck….

— Hm? Did you say anything? You know that if I annoy you so much, a strong man like you could simply push me away easily…

—N-no!... please… please... touch me. - murmured Battler, his voice almost breaking.

— Ah, <excellent>! Now that’s something I can reason with. -said the detective, as he seductively took his gloves off.

Battler watched as the androgynous man skillfully unfastened his belt, one delicate hand slipping inside his boxers, his erection burning and twitching against the flesh that touched it, while the other one tilted his chin. Their eyes met for a brief moment, before the detective pulled the redhead into a deep kiss, caressing the sorcerer’s tongue and lips. Battler’s fingers crawled through Virgilius' slender back, pulling him into an embrace that almost suffocated them, wet sounds getting mixed and partially muffling the moans Battler emitted as Virgilius slowly masturbated him.

The detective gently guided him into laying on the bed, allowing the redhead to continue with his hot, intense sequence of chaotic kisses, relishing himself at when he purposely pulled his head back, just to have Battler chasing him around, until the blue-haired man finally broke the kiss:

— <Excellent, very good Battler-san.> \- said him, panting slightly, caressing the sorcerer’s hair and face with a complexion both patronizing and affable. — I really appreciate it when you show what you like or want from me…However, it looks like we might be rushing things a little too much… and that is not good, not good at all. -the detective clicks his tongue, feigning disapproval, but grinning mischievously. — Your mistress told me you are a furniture that enjoys following some rules, so I think we should make good use of it.

— ... Y-yes… - Battler muttered. Just hearing Virgilius’ commanding voice like that, was making his cock twitch, the sorcerer barely able to restrain himself from moving his hips against the hand that teasingly stroked him.

— Yes what, Battler-san? – asked the detective, leaving a dark laugh with the moan he earned running his thumb through Battler’s glans.

— Oooh...ah… yes, Virgilius- _sama._

— <Excellent.> \- a kiss on the redhead’s neck- — Let’s see...The first and most important rule is that no matter what happens here, you can only cum when I allow you to. Second, never forget you are _my_ furniture here, so if you want to have fun...you are going to have to work for it. - Said the blue haired man, whose mean words opposed his mild complexion. Virgilius untangled himself from Battler’s embrace, spreading the sorcerer's arms above his head. - — And of course, since I am a kind master, I personally took care of certifying that you would not cheat, because the last rule is: you can’t touch yourself, unless, I allow you to.

As soon as the detective finished his speech, he looked at the Golden Witch, and voiced something to her that Battler could not comprehend, so absorbed he was, enjoying himself in every bit of Virgilius’ luscious paradox of harsh words but tender touches. The Territory Lord didn’t realize when his pants were coming off, or when his arms and legs were tied up, one to each corner of the bed. It was only when he felt Virgilius’ soft lips closing around his hard member, sucking it lightly, the redhead took notice of his vulnerability. He groaned loudly, wanting to thrust himself all the way into the blue-haired man’s mouth, only to be restrained by the red ropes that bound him.

— Oh my, aren’t you a hurried one, Battler-san? - Virgilius said, as his eyes became cruel. — I believe I was crystal clear when I specified to you, that you would only have fun when I felt like it. - The shorter man paused his actions for a moment, sitting on the bed, pondering. — Hm, but since I am feeling quite generous today, I suppose I could give you a little treat.- says the blue-haired man, licking his right palm, before going back to touch sorcerer’s erection, smirking, when the man under him whimpered.

— Look at yourself.... Already dripping? Have you no self-control, Battler-san? 

It wasn’t like Battler could form a coherent answer at this point. As much as he wanted to fight back, being mistreated like that, just turned him on more. Not to mention the asymmetric rules,Virgilius’ silken voice, the wonderful feeling of his right hand stroking his cock, while the left one alternated between fondling with his defined abdomen, chest and pinching his nipples. The Endless Sorcerer was melting through the detective’s fingers, having to use all of his focus to obey the androgynous man’s commands.

— So docile… who would ever imagine that not so deep down, the proud Territory Lord was such a good puppy? - The blue haired man gave a sonorous laugh. As sarcastic as it was, Virgilius wouldn’t deny he found the man who now struggled against the ropes, gasping for air as the detective went back into pleasuring him with his mouth, charming. He looked even better without blabbering those nonsensical, amateuristic theories.

When Beatrice approached Virgilius during one break of their games, the blue-haired man was pretty skeptical about her bold invitation. Although, words of the Golden Witch’s sexual preferences being unconventional, not to say, kinky, had spread far and wide, Virgilius wasn’t really sure a romantic fool like Battler would be able to see anything but his gorgeous wife, so he was happy to see his suspicions being proved wrong. The Endless Sorcerer loved to put on a heroic mask, and even if the detective knew it wasn’t particularly hard to break it, doing it in this context was surprisingly delightful.

Virgilius knew Battler was getting closer and closer to his limit, his moans had gotten brazenly louder, his face flushed, contorted with frustration and bliss as the detective refused to give him the very last push. The detective adored how pitiful the sorcerer looked under his grip, so much, that he couldn’t help but want to torture him a little longer.

— Phew, all this activity has gotten me a little _thirsty,_ would you have some tea to offer me, Lady Beatrice?- Said Virgilius’, panting but still managing to pull on a composed face, as he calmly retracted his hands and mouth from Battler.

What an incredibly erotic sight the Golden Witch witnessed. Beatrice had strategically picked out her blazer and miniskirt attirement for the occasion, since the diminished number of layers when compared to her fancy dress made things definitely easier for her. The witch who had been slightly wary in the beginning (after all, Battler could always find a way to ruin her plans), now sat at the couch with her face sweaty and pink, biting her lips to contain her own moans, some golden locks falling out of her bun, her waistcoat and shirt partially unbuttoned and her legs indiscreetly spread, her pale hand moving under her lingerie. When Virgilius calls for her, she needs a moment to catch her breath and regain composure by inhaling and exhaling deeply and crossing her legs, before answering him.

— Always, Virgilius-san, you are my precious guest after all!- Beato snapped her fingers making the teapot efficiently move itself in the air to pour tea for the blue-haired man.- — I can see you are entertaining yourself well enough with my furniture. - comments the witch, an impish smile on her lips.

— Well, let’s say that I may have miscalculated his potential. - says the detective, taking off his coat and sipping his tea.- — But I am a cautious player, unlike my sister. This avoids disappointments and leaves room for pleasant surprises such as the one I am having tonight. However, Lady Beatrice, you know that my presence here goes beyond satiating a carnal impulse. - spoke Virgilius, giving her a malicious toothy smile.- — I have found a way to crush your fake, illusory last closed room. 

The witch understood where he was planning to lead this, her expression becoming more demoniac, until a piercing, evil cackle filled up the room.

— Why, then! I am all ears, Mr detective! State your hypothesis to me!

No. Battler just couldn’t believe what was happening in front of him. He was mortified, his jaw dropped. Not even three minutes had passed since Virgilius had left him on the bed, and he had already moved on to confront Beatrice in a convoluted battle of wits. He… he couldn’t be possibly thinking of leaving him like this...right?

...Right?

Unable to find any rest in the ruthless uncertainty Virgilius had left him, the redhead let out a frustrated groan. It was painful how his body burned, yearning to be touched like that again, craving for that last hit until he achieved his lustful frenzy. Battler’s body moved on his own, almost convulsionating, his frustration only increasing as the ropes reminded him he was barely more than a caged beast now. Tears began filling his eyes, and he cried out:

— ...Virgilius...Beato...please… - But his voice never managed to sound as strong and powerful as it did in his head.

— Hm? Was that you Battler? I thought I heard you asking for my help, though I am certain it was a mistake since you look like you’re having so much fun! - laughs off the witch, waving her hand dismissively.

Beatrice’s words stung like salt in a fresh wound but it hadn’t been worse than Virgilius' merciless, icy gaze which completely ignored his existence. Even if it was extremely demeaning, the sorcerer was way past the point to deny how much he just wanted to please Virgilius, to have his attention again, and of course, to pretend he didn’t find the whole situation to be completely arousing.

— I beg of you… 

The detective raised his eyebrows, tilting his head, uninterested, looking towards the Territory Lord with a blank expression.

— I beg of you, Virgilius-sama...ah..please, don’t leave me alone… - choked the redhead, as tears rolled down his face, his lips trembling as if he was a small kid.

Like magic, Virgilius’ face softened, a smooth smile daring to appear on his lips. The detective took some time to elegantly wrap up his discussion with the witch,achieving a partial victory, earning Beato’s appraisal. 

— An esplendid counterattack of yours, Lady Beatrice, I should never expect less from you.

— Of course, I haven’t earned my title and my respect for nothing, detective. - said,the witch glamorously smoking her tobacco again. — Is there anything else I could provide to you?

— Hmm, let me think for a moment… - said the blue-haired man, suggestively looking at the Endless Sorcerer- —If I could use your furniture a little more… it would be enough.

The witch just gave him a chuckle, enjoying herself with that tiny formality. The detective wasted no time into walking towards the bed, his own pants feeling tighter at the vision of Battler’s tear-stained face combined with a way too bright smile.

— How can I deny you when you implore for my attention so nicely?. - spoke the androgynous man, tittering, his soothing tone returning to him, as he now stood on the side of the bed where the sorcerer was tied down, gently running down his fingers on the redhead’s hair- — What is it Battler-san? 

Listening to Virgilius’ voice like that made him quiver. At the feeling of having the detective’s hand on his hair, Battler just closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying that comfortable sensation before replying to him:

— I... want more, please, Virgilius-sama… 

— You are such a greedy one, Battler-san.- a warm smile- — You are lucky that I am a benevolent master, so I won’t ask anything that you already don’t want to do. 

Arrogant? Certainly. Truthful? Definitely. 

Battler felt the knots loosen around his ankles and wrists, as the blue-haired man unbuttoned his pants. The sorcerer felt his heart racing even more, as the detective signaled for him to raise his body and stand on his knees. Battler now knew what the androgynous man wanted from him but he wouldn’t dare to touch him, no, not until he ordered him.

— So obedient! <Excellent!> \- smiled Virgilius, pulling the red locks lightly so the Endless Sorcerer looked straight into his eyes.- — Go on, a good dog like you deserves a reward, in the end.

It was all Battler needed to proceed. The sorcerer's shaky hands reached out to touch Virgilius’ erection, freeing it from the underwear that restrained it and began massaging it, adding his mouth when he sensed the detective's grip tighten on his hair, the blue-haired man throwing his head back.

Battler's pace increased at every moan, every thrust that Virgilius gave, the detective's delicate hands never leaving the redhead's hair,running his thumbs over the taller man's sweaty forehead, incentivizing him to keep up. It was hypnotizing, the sorcerer thought, the rhythm, the taste... everything. And he would have continued until the blue-haired man achieved his orgasm, had not Virgilius’ low but firm voice cut out his thoughts.

— Battler-san...let’s not get ahead of ourselves... shall we? - Said the androgynous man, as his small chest rose up and down frantically, so he could catch his breath.

Battler almost asked if he had done something wrong to disappoint his master but stopped on his tracks when Virgilius began discharging his own shoes, socks, tie and vest. The redhead’s hands jumped to open the detective’s shirt, and this time, he was merciful enough to not punish the sorcerer’s eagerness. When he was done, Virgilius surprised him with an intense kiss, pushing the redhead against the bed more roughly now, as their tongues clashed, hungrily.

The detective broke the kiss, but kept his forehead pressed against Battler’s, as he applied lube on his fingers and moved on to tease the sorcerer’s entrance, taking his time, before finally penetrating him, first with one, then two, three fingers, moving them in and out, stealing those cute noises from Battler.

Once Virgilius felt the redhead’s walls loosen up a bit, he positioned himself in front of the Territory Lord, raising and spreading his legs until the redhead’s knees were above his shoulders. The detective lowered his slim body above Battler’s, supporting his weight with one hand on the side of the sorcerer’s head, while the other hand guided his erection to Battler’s entrance.

The blue haired man silently communicated his next step with his eyes, and as soon as Battler nodded, Virgilius entered him slowly, letting the man under him adjust to the pressure, before he began moving his hips against the sorcerer’s. The redhead hissed and moaned loudly, his hands clenching in the sheets as he unabashedly contorted himself under the detective, feeling the blue-haired man speeding up, sinking his nails on Battler’s thighs.

— I am so close…- cried Battler, his voice breaking, tears from pure bliss rolling down his face.

— So cute...you really do not forget your rules, Battler-san. - Whispered Virgilius, kissing Battler’s trembling Adam's apple. - — It’s alright, you can touch yourself now, and you will know the moment when it’s fine to come...I am very close too… 

The blue-haired man kept rocking their hips together, taking a moment to stop and appreciate the enticing view of Battler’s sweaty athletic body, his flushed and wet face. The redhead was able to momentarily hear his wife’s dirty moans, just before the detective went back to fuck him, mesmerizing the sorcerer with the lustful sound of their flesh colliding against each other, and the smooth, melodious sounds the androgynous man emitted. 

They both lasted for a couple minutes more, before Virgilius leaned in to trap Battler in an asphyxiating kiss, lunging himself sharply a few times against the sorcerer’s hips, before achieving his orgasm inside him. The detective moved one hand to join Battler’s, and kept his sensuous rhythm before the redhead, gave one last groan before spilling himself over his own belly.

The atmosphere of the room was close to claustrophobic with the amount of sexual tension that was released, the three of them taking long seconds before regaining consciousness of their surroundings. The first to move was the Golden Witch, walking towards the bed with only her lingerie on, sitting on the mattress, dotingly patting her husband’s hair.

— So Battler…. Are you still going to insist that my ideas are terrible? - the witch said with a sweet chuckle, eying the detective with a playful gaze.

— Once again Battler, it seems that my reasoning and methods have defeated yours.- joked Virgilius, smirking as he took a bite of the redhead’s earlobe.

— Argh, you two please, just quit it…- weakly protested Battler, too tired to fight against the relaxing sensation provided by Beatrice’s touches and by the way Virgilius had hugged his waist, keeping their legs intertwined. 

The peaceful air between them violently contrasted with the brutal exchange of insults and disputes that were a core part of their game. It was as if none of them wanted to destroy that fragile bubble, and long minutes passed until the detective broke the silence:

— Well,as much as you are a soft pillow, Battler-san, I am afraid I must be taking my leave, the Golden Witch will be furious once she discovers that I’ve left her husband in such a messy state. - said the detective, humorously, as he began untangling himself from the sorcerer’s comfortable grasp.

Battler’s face fell, his eyes widening as he quickly (though not roughly) grabbed Virgilius’ hand, unwilling to let the detective depart.

— Please...stay with us...it is as you say, there is no need to rush.- Pleaded the sorcerer, pursing his lips.

It was Virgilius’ turn to be unusually flabbergasted. Battler’s simple but deeply honest reaction had caught him off guard, and he felt his cheeks warming slightly. The blue haired man turned his gaze to meet the Golden Witch, who just winked back at him.

— My my, Battler, don’t be so childish, what if the detective has already something planned ? - she laughs gleefully- —Though it is true, Virgilius-san, you are more than welcome to join us in dinner if that fits your agenda. Does that sound good to you?

The blue-haired man gives the couple a small, but gentle smile.

— It sounds more than good, it sounds…<Excellent>.

  
  
  



End file.
